Scaredy Sakaki
by Ghost Archer
Summary: It's Halloween night and every year, Yuya keeps on getting scared by everyone. But this year, he's going to make things swing his way and get back at everyone who scared him by dressing up as the dreaded ghost of Captain Cervantes.


**(Gloyd was in the library reading a copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix listening to AC/DC when suddenly the lights go out)**

 **Gloyd: Hey! Who turned out the lights!?**

 **(Gloyd hears an eerie breathing noise from inside the room. He slowly turns around and notices a man wearing tattered clothes and a hockey mask and wielding a machete. Gloyd screams with fear and runs out of the library. He rushes into his room and closes the door. He starts to breathe heavily as his heart raced)**

 **Gloyd: Okay, Gloyd. Calm down. A masked man's following you with a bloody machete and is about to kill you. It's nothing to worry about, right?**

 **(The door suddenly flings open and the masked man is standing in the doorway. Gloyd screams again and backs into a corner)**

 **Gloyd: Please, please! Whatever it is I did to you, I'm sorry! I promise never to prank you ever again! Just please spare me!**

 **(The masked man said nothing as he approached Gloyd slowly, machete in hand. He raised it up in the air, ready to strike. Gloyd braced himself for the inevitable as the masked man brought his weapon down. Gloyd screams as he feels the sting… of a rubber machete)**

 **Gloyd: Huh?**

 **(The masked man starts to chuckle which erupted into a full laugh riot as the lights went on and he took off his mask, revealing that it was me)**

 **Gloyd: Archer!? What the fudge is the matter with you!? I almost had a heart attack from that!**

 **Me: Sorry, pumpkin boy. I just wanted to get into the Halloween spirit for tonight.**

 **Gloyd: Wait. Halloween is tonight?**

 **Me: That's right. What do you think of my Jason Voorhees costume?**

 **Gloyd: Dude, it's fantastic. And the way you pulled off that scare on me, I can't believe I never saw that coming.**

 **Me: Well, get your best costume, Gloyd. Tonight is going to be the scariest night of our lives! And to help you readers celebrate, here's a special Halloween story.**

 **(Note 1: I do not own anything featured.)**

 **(Note 2: This story is inspired by the Scaredy Pants episode)**

* * *

Scaredy Sakaki

It was Halloween Night in Toon City and there are kids all over the place going from house to house Trick or Treating.

" _Halloween is no different for Toons. Pirates, skeletons, and monsters."_ The narrator said before letting out an evil laugh. " _Oh, sorry. Everyone having fun. Well… almost everyone._ "

Inside the Black Pearl Restaurant's kitchen, a 14-year-old boy with green and crimson hair wearing a red shirt over a brown silver-buckled belt, green pants with what looked like deck-shaped pockets on each leg, magenta shoes, and a red and gold lined white jacket worn like a cape. His accessories include a buckled choker, crimson wristbands, and a blue crystal pendant around his neck. His name is Yuya Sakaki and he was quietly washing the dishes. Suddenly, he hears the door creak open, turning around in fright.

"Who's there?" Yuya asked in concern. After a moment, he gets back to washing the dishes. But then, he heard the order card turntable spinning slowly where he notices three paper slips are hooked on spelling out BOO. Upon seeing this, Yuya gasps a bit and washes the rest of the dishes in a frantic pace. "Okay, Captain Sparrow, the dishes are done. I'm leaving."

As Yuya makes a mad dash for the doors, his boss and restaurant owner Jack Sparrow comes in and blocks the door.

"Hold on there, mate!" Sparrow said. "Don't you want to hear any of my annual Halloween Scary Tales?"

"No thanks, Captain Sparrow." Yuya asked at first, but then asked another question. "Does it have monsters in it?"

"Aye, the worst monster of them all." Sparrow replied.

"Uh… no." Yuya said as he got to the door, but before he walked out, he stops and asks one last question. "Is it a true story?"

"True as the deep blue." Sparrow replied.

Then, Yuya begins to hesitate before answering. "Well… okay, but just this once."

"Take a seat, mate." Sparrow said pushing Yuya onto a chair as he goes and gets a lantern and places it in the middle. Then he sits on a barrel and started telling the story to Yuya. "Every year on the night of Halloween, the Dread Pirate Cervantes descends onto Toon City, in a pirate ship, much like this, only bigger."

Sparrow then pulls out a Black Pearl Patty, leaving Yuya a little puzzled before asking. "Uh, excuse me Captain, did his ship look like a Black Pearl Patty?"

"As I was saying, Cervantes would swoop down and start stealing his people's souls." Sparrow continued before pulling out a pickle from the patty.

"Do souls look like pickles?" Yuya asked.

"Aye, as a matter of fact, they do. And he places them where you can never get them back: in his soul bag." Sparrow said before dropping the pickle in a paper bag with the word "souls" written on it and begins to laugh evilly.

As Yuya begins to shiver and shake really nervously, a man wearing a red and black hat with a white feather, a red and white captain's coat and two swords strapped to his waist with a brown belt pops up from behind Yuya as he says to him. "I've come for your pickle." Hearing this, Yuya turns around and sees him. This causes him to jump up and scream in fright. After that, the man takes off his captain's hat to show that it was Silvio in disguise the entire as Sparrow walked up to him with a grin on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha, that Scaredy Sakaki gets easier to scare every year." Sparrow said as he and Silvio begin to laugh.

But Yuya was the only one not laughing as he popped out of a barrel with a frown knowing it was a trick. "Silvio."

"Nothing like a good ghost story, eh, mate?" Sparrow said as he walks up to Yuya. "Hope you're not too scared to come to the Halloween party tonight, Scaredy Sakaki."

With that being said, Yuya frowns again as he watched Jack Sparrow walk out of the doors laughing, but just as he did, Silvio sneaks up from behind and whispers in his ear. "Steal your soul." Yuya screamed at the top of his lungs and as he flew right through the roof.

And so, as Yuya began to walk back home, he seemed to be shaking nervously. As he passed a Jack-O'-Lantern, his teeth began to chatter a bit and increased his walking speed but suddenly, a little boy in a cowboy costume walks up to him and says "Trick or Treat."

This caused Yuya to scream as he ran, leaving behind the confused kid as his parents walked up to him and his mother said to her son. "It's okay, son. That's just Scaredy Sakaki."

As Yuya kept on walking, a car driven by his rival Duel School's Chairwoman Henrietta Akaba dressed as a Dark Witch blows the car horn, causing Yuya to scream and jump onto the top of the streetlight.

"Happy Halloween, Scaredy Sakaki." Henrietta said to Yuya as she drove away laughing like a witch, leaving behind an angry Yuya.

"The name's Yuya." He yelled before banging his fist on the street light and saying. "It's YUYA!"

* * *

Later at his home, he was helping his mother Yoko Sakaki carve out a giant Jack-o'-Lantern from the inside as he was telling her about the recent events that occurred to him earlier tonight.

"Sounds to me like they're doing it again this year." Yoko said to her son as she scooped out the interior flesh.

"Yeah, and that's the one thing I don't understand, Mom. Every Halloween, no matter how hard I try, they just keep on scaring me." Yuya explained to her as he carved out the eyes for the pumpkin.

"You know, Yuya, your father and I used to be in that situation when we were your age. With all those people scaring us left and right, it used to be pretty annoying. But hey, even I know when to get a good scare once in a while and sometimes it may even be a little funny." Yoko said before she giggled a bit.

"Well, it may have been funny when you and Dad were my age, Mom, but for me, I'm getting sick of being scared that easily." Yuya said before carving out the pumpkin's huge mouth and once he pops it out, he pulls himself out. "From this point on, there will be no more Scaredy Sakaki."

But as soon as he turned around to face the Jack-O'-Lantern, he wound up screaming and ran into the closet with fright. Suddenly, he hears some knocking from the front door.

"Hey Yuya, you in there?"

As Yoko climbed out of the pumpkin, Yuya comes out of the closet and walks up to her.

"Sounds like your friend, Gong." Yoko said.

"Yeah, I know." Yuya said with a big grin on his face. "I'm about to give him a good scare. Now it's my turn."

So Yuya opens the door and lets out a scary roar but suddenly stops as he noticed that his friend Gong was in his Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei costume.

"Hi there, Yuya." Gong greeted as Yuya screamed again and ends up hitting the ceiling as Gong looked up in total confusion while Yoko walked up to him. "What's wrong with Yuya?"

"Oh, don't worry, Gong. You just frightened him with your Big Benkei costume, which by the way looks nice on you." Yoko said.

"Thanks, Yoko… Oh, wait a minute." Gong said after realizing what he did as he took off his helmet. "Sorry 'bout that, Yuya. Gong didn't mean to scare you."

"Why can't I be frightening for once?" Yuya asked before falling back down on the floor. "Where's my chance?"

Gong then smiled as he helped the budding Dueltainer up "Is that all? Well, if you want to be scary, all you need is a good costume."

So Gong starts to take Yuya to the closet with the intent of finding a good enough costume as Yoko decides to come along to help her son. After a few moments, Yuya steps out of the closet wearing a red-and-white coat over a black shirt/pants combo and a white fake beard, complete with a captain's hat.

"How do I look?" Yuya asked Gong and Yoko.

"You look just like a pirate." Yoko said with a delightful smile.

"That's perfect. You're going as Gong's own pirate bodyguard." Gong said.

"No, NO!" Yuya said with frown on his face. "I'm the ghost of Captain Cervantes."

"Captain Cervantes…" Gong said as he began to think. "Gong thinks something's missing."

And that was when Gong came up with an idea. "That's it! Come on, Mrs. Sakaki. Gong might need you for this."

"Sure, Gong." Yoko said.

So both Gong and Yoko went into the closet as Gong pulled out a chainsaw. Suddenly, a tree that was in there for reasons unknown falls as Gong begins to saw it. Then both he and Yoko walk out as Gong pulls out a pair of black clogs.

"Step into these black beauties, man." Gong said as Yuya steps into them while Yoko straps a belt with a pair of wood swords around his waist. Afterwards, Gong lets out a big smile. "Terrifying."

Now Yuya looked like looked like a pirate wearing black clogs and has two wood swords strapped to his black belt.

"I don't know about this, Gong." Yuya said.

Suddenly they hear the doorbell coming from the front door as Yoko said. "Sounds like Trick or Treaters."

"Here's your chance, Yuya. Little kids are so easy to scare." Gong said.

So Yoko opens the door and at the door, it was Sofia, Amber, and James in their costumes as they said. "Trick or Treat."

Yuya then suddenly pops out and tries to scare the kids, but it didn't quite work the way he though as the royal siblings laugh.

"Check it out… It's the haunted pirate." James said.

Knowing he failed to scare someone, Yuya frowned again as he took out a bowl of candy. "Okay, okay, here's your candy."

"No, please." James said. "That's enough of a treat. Thank you."

So with that, Sofia, Amber, and James begin to leave still laughing as Yuya walked back inside and sat down on a chair.

"I just don't get it. How can I be scary if I can't even scare little kids?" Yuya asked himself as his mother walks up to him for comfort.

"Don't give up, Yuya. I'm sure you'll scare someone before the end of the night." Yoko said.

Of course, Gong wasn't listening as he took out a pirate-type puppet. "Hey, Yuya, Mrs. Sakaki, check out this puppet Gong found… AAARRGH! Scary, isn't it?"

When Yuya looked up, he cracked a wide smile. "Gong, that's it!"

"What's it?" Gong asked in complete confusion.

"What's the main difference between that puppet and me?" Yuya asked.

Gong took a moment to look at the puppet and then at Yuya.

"No, no, wait, don't tell Gong." Gong said as he looked at the puppet and Yuya back and forth while saying. "D-Don't tell Gong. Don't tell Gong. Don't tell Gong, Gong can do this! Gong can do this! Don't tell Gong! Don't tell Gong!"

After a few back and forth turns, Gong finally stops and gives up saying. "Okay, tell Gong."

"I've got layers of spiky hair." Yuya said before taking the pirate puppet and pointing his finger to the bandana it's wearing. "And a pirate doesn't have any under the bandana he wears. All we have to do is fix my head to point where I can wear a bandana and "BOO!" I'm scary."

* * *

A little time later, Yuya and Gong are now in the bathroom with Yuya sitting on a chair.

"You ready for this, Yuya?" Gong asked him.

"Remember, Gong: like this." Yuya replied pointing to the top of the puppet's head.

So Gong turned on the clippers and began to cut off bits of Yuya's hair before stopping and asking him. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Uh-huh. Shave me down, make me bald." Yuya said.

Gong goes and grabs a sponge and begins to pat his head on it to absorb the sweat he built up. "Alright then, let's get to it."

So Gong goes back to shaving Yuya's hair and a little while later after he finished, he and Yoko looked at the new Yuya now wearing a bandana under his captain's hat.

"What do you think?" Yuya asked them

"Perfect! Now that's what Gong calls scary." Gong exclaimed with delight.

"I couldn't agree more." Yoko said in agreement.

As for Gong, he was already by the door putting on his Big Benkei helmet. "Come on, Yuya. Let's go scare somebody."

So Yuya took note and followed Gong out the door. "Bye Mom! I'm off to scare some people."

"Have fun." Yoko said happily as she smiled at how happy Yuya was. "That's my son, always determined to come out on top. And this time, he's not going to be scared that easily, just like me."

Suddenly, she turns to the giant Jack-O'-Lantern and ends up screaming and flies into the ceiling.

Meanwhile, back at Yuya, he was running down the street acting like a ghostly pirate.

"OOOOOOH! I'm Captain Cervantes!" Yuya said as he came up to a nearby house.

"OOOOH! Gong doesn't know who he is." Gong replied.

As Yuya rang the doorbell, inside a tall man with spiky black hair wearing an orange karate gi named Goku answers the door and then Yuya makes the scare. "Roar-roar! I'm Captain Cervantes!"

Gong then pops his head in and says. "OOOOOH! Gong is Captain Cervantes' best friend!"

After that, Yuya and Gong began to laugh and ran off leaving as Goku mistaking the two for Trick or Treaters says. "Hey wait! Don't you two want any candy?"

Later, Yuya and Gong were now sitting behind a skull-shaped rock looking through its eye holes.

"Oh boy, that was something. Your costume really packed a punch." Gong said while punching his own hand.

"Do you think so?" Yuya asked.

"No question about it. You've scared the pants off that guy." Gong replied.

"So who do you think we should scare next?" Yuya asked.

"If Gong is right, there's a whole party filled with people down at the Black Pearl and Captain Cervantes is about to show up uninvited." Gong said.

Suddenly, he hears some laughter as Gong looks through the eye hole and sees some kids heading their way as he told Yuya. "Oh, here comes someone now."

So Yuya pops out and goes to scare the royal siblings that were at his house earlier. "ROAR! OOOOH, I'm Captain Cervantes!"

With that, Yuya ran off laughing as Gong followed him, laughing as well while Sofia, Amber, and James stood there confused.

"Wasn't he the haunted pirate from earlier?" Amber asked.

"I guess he's been demoted to a haunted cabin boy." Sofia said as she, Amber, and James began laughing.

* * *

Sometime later, at the Black Pearl, there was a Halloween party going on and everyone seems to be having a great time, even Jack Sparrow, who was bobbing for candy apples. After digging his head through the water, he manages to grab an apple but accidentally swallows it whole and starts to choke on it. And it looks as if Jumba who was dressed as Thor notices the action.

"Uh-oh!" Jumba said before raising his hammer and saying. "Hang on, Sparrow! I'll save you!"

So Jumba grabs Sparrow and begins to squeeze him until he finally pops the apple out as it flew right over Zuzu and Silvio while they were getting some punch.

"Hi Silvio, I mean… Captain Cervantes. Isn't this a great party?" Zuzu asked as Silvio looked at her.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Silvio asked Zuzu.

"Why, I'm Aria the Melodious Diva." Zuzu replied to Silvio as he blinked.

"I don't get it." Silvio said before drinking his punch while Zuzu walked away.

While everyone was partying inside, outside on the roof, Gong is tying a rope around Yuya getting ready for the big scare as Yuya opens the roof door to see the party still going on.

"Ready, Yuya?" Gong asked with Yuya giving the thumbs up, so Gong goes over to the power switch and gets into position.

"Okay Gong, kill the lights." Yuya said as Gong flipped the switch and in a split second, the lights go out and everyone begins to scream in a panic.

That's when Yuya appears from the open door with a scary look as Gong using a megaphone began to laugh evilly and starts to talk in a deep evil voice saying "I am Captain Cervantes. Booga-booga-booga-booga!"

Everyone began to scream even more as Yuya was starting to be lowered, still showing his scary side while Jack Sparrow hid in the water tank in fear. Then Gong spoke some more saying. "Give me your souls!"

Everything was going well for Yuya and Gong. But that would all change as a bee from out of nowhere notices Gong hanging his bottom out. So with a grin, the bee pointed out his stinger, aimed it and stung Gong in the butt. Of course, Gong would feel the sting and once he stood up, he began to scream, inadvertently letting go of the rope that Yuya was tied to, causing Yuya to drop to the floor hard. By then, everyone stopped screaming and looked confused as Yuya then began to go up and down and starts to spin around due to the rope also being tied around Gong, who was running around in pain. Then, after some spinning around, Yuya finally stopped and was suspended in the air, hanging upside down. Of course, little did he know, his crystal pendant came out, exposing him.

"Wait a minute… That's not Cervantes, that's Yuya!" Sofia said.

"Yuya…" Zuzu surprisingly said before she started giggling.

"Yuya, of course." Silvio said with a roll of his eyes.

By then, everyone began to laugh at Yuya, even Jack Sparrow as Yuya still hanging in the air and being humiliated started to say. "Help. Someone help."

In a desperate attempt, Gong quickly grabs the megaphone and starts to say. "I am not Yuya. That is my charm."

Unfortunately, it had no effect on them and the trick was exposed as everyone continued to laugh at poor Yuya when suddenly, lightning struck and the doors burst open with a booming voice. "ENOUGH!" Out of the sea of smoke came a ghost. But not just any ghost, it was the ghost of Captain Cervantes as he began to laugh madly while everyone began to scream again.

"It be the real Captain Cervantes!" Sparrow said with fear before fainting into the water tank

"You bet your willy white livers I'm Captain Cervantes!" Cervantes said. "And I'll let you all in on a little secret… I'm going to steal your souls."

Everyone began to scream again. Of course, Cervantes didn't like that, so he let out his fiery breath as he yelled. "QUIET!" And after that, everyone was charred and quiet.

"This is what you deserve, you scalawags! Every year on this night, people dress like me." Cervantes said as Silvio noticed he still had the costume on as he quickly pulls it off and starts to whistle innocently. "Turning the former captain of the _Adrian_ into a laughingstock! But that's not the reason I'm taking your souls, no."

Suddenly, Cervantes flies up to where Yuya is before saying. "This is the straw that broke the camel's back. Out of all the costumes I've seen here, yours is the most insulting."

"Do you mean… I'm not scary?" Yuya asked Cervantes.

"You… SCARY!?" Cervantes asked as he began to laugh while using his swords to cut the rope, dropping Yuya to the ground. Not before long, Cervantes would come down and join him for a quick chat.

"Let me tell you something about scary, kid. Scary things come in all shapes and sizes. Spiders are scary, wolves are scary, even I'm scary. But you, you're not scary." Cervantes told him, leaving Yuya a bit shocked. "Alright, let's get this thing over with."

So Cervantes poofs back to giant size and begins to laugh evilly while people started to scream again.

"Yuya!" Zuzu said in concern.

"First things first, let's get rid of that costume of yours! And I'll start with the hat and bandana! Cervantes said as he pulls off the hat and bandana. But once he did, he paused and his eyes widened. In a split second, Cervantes ran away screaming in total fear.

Back inside, we can see the reason why Cervantes ran off, because we can see Yuya's brain popping out from under the bandana as Yuya looked a bit surprised.

"Hey, would you look at that? I scared him." Yuya said before chuckling to himself.

Everyone was quiet at first, but after a second, they all started screaming and fled from the Black Pearl. Then Yuya and Gong walk out as Yuya looked really happy.

"We did it, Gong. I scared everybody!" Yuya said.

"Yeah, and all thanks to that pink hat of yours." Gong said.

"Pink hat?" Yuya asked in confusion as he looked to see his exposed brain, but he didn't panic as he just placed his hands over it. "Oh, that's no hat, Gong. That's my brain."

"Oh…" After a brief pause, Gong began to scream as well and he ran off as well, leaving behind a puzzled Yuya. As we cut to black, Yuya would shout out. "Don't worry, I can have my doctor sow my head back on."

* * *

Main Cast

SpongeBob SquarePants: Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)

Patrick Star: Gong Strong (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)

Squidward Tentacles: Silvio Sawatari (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)

Sandy Cheeks: Zuzu Boyle (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)

Gary: Yoko Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) ( **Note: I know Yuya has pets, but I feel as though Yoko has a more fitting role, so I tweaked her role in this episode a bit.** )

Mr. Krabs: Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)

The Flying Dutchman: Cervantes de Leon (Soul Calibur)

* * *

 **(After the Halloween party, I notice much of the mess is all over the party hall. Gloyd comes over in a knight costume)**

 **Gloyd: Whoa. What a mess.**

 **Me: I'll say. Listen, sorry about scaring you this morning.**

 **Gloyd: That's alright. I deserved that. Besides, Halloween is my favorite holiday. I could use a good scare once in a while.**

 **Me: Wow. Thanks, Gloyd. I feel a little better.**

 **Gloyd: Anytime.**

 **(After we finish cleaning everything, I check the clock)**

 **Me: Whoa, it's that late? I guess I better turn in for the night. You readers may RRF and sorry if I took so long to write this. I also want to thank Mr. cartoon, whose story "Scaredy Muto" inspired me to write my own version. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
